Civil War
by PinguMew98
Summary: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Marvel Civil War AU. S.H.I.E.L.D. is fighting on two fronts: Hydra, long believed to no longer exist, and the Superhuman Registration Act, requiring superheroes register with the government. Some superheroes (and agents) believed they were above the law and took matters into their own hands. Now S.H.I.E.L.D. must utilize every man to accomplish the mission.


Author's Note: Normally I'm not a fan of alternate universes; generally speaking, I don't really read them and I have never really considered writing them. However, I had a moment of epiphany - since this is a comic book based show, and alternate realities are a normal part of comic book-ness, I will digress into that universe for my own ends. As such, I will fall into an established canon: Marvel Civil War. Therefore, assume that all events of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. have occurred up until End of the Beginning, since naturally Hydra would use the calamity of the Stamford, CT incident to come out of the woodwork. Italics are flashbacks.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything relating to Marvel, including Agents.

* * *

><p>Simmons was not a doctor. She never recited the Hippocratic Oath. However, she never to recite the sacred words to conceptualize the intent that taking another human's life was inconceivable. But S.H.I.E.L.D. needed every soldier if could find. Uncooperative superheroes needed to fall in line; and superheroes took a lot of manpower to clean up after. Additionally, with all the superheroes fighting each other, they needed someone to keep the tide of Hydra from overtaking the world. And thus, FitzSimmons attended basic.<p>

* * *

><p>Jemma popper a pill into her mouth. 'Chalk up another win for science' Jemma thought, with a tinge of bitterness. A mild mannered scientist turned unfeeling soldier with a single pill (although exposure to radioactive material is a far more potent and permanent solution). With one pill, Jemma's feelings became deadened. With that one pill, Jemma stepped into the sun for another mission, medical bag in one hand, rifle in the other.<p>

_"Are you kidding me Simmons? Registration?" Skye had a look of complete incredulity on her face. Simmons raised her hands in the air as though shrugging. "I don't know Skye. Laws are laws. And these are just American ones. Captain Britain doesn't have to follow them so why should we care what one country wants?"_

_"Registration is just the beginning. I mean, God, this is how the Holocaust started, just the laws of Germany and then, next thing you know, they are rounding up and killing the Jews." Skye retorted._

_"That's an unfair comparison. I hate how people have to relate everything back to World War II. Not everything is the Holocaust, or Hitler, or Hydra." Simmons' voice was a mixture of exasperation and anger._

_"Granted. But this IS that!" Skye practically yelled, emphasizing her words by smacking her hand down on the table between them. "First they had to register, then they were segregated into ghettoes, and then finally exterminated." She felt her face flush with anger. She might not have had the best education but she had the internet._

_"But America is not Wehrmacht Germany. You need to register to own a handgun, or operate a motor vehicle, or even own a pet. People need to be held accountable, so too should superheroes." Simmons replied, now pacing across the Bus's living area. _

_"Regardless of 'super-ness' or not, they are people too. They aren't handguns or motor vehicles. They are people that live and interact with us, and they shouldn't have to be subjected to second hand treatment." _

_"People register all the time. Professionals need to prove they are capable and know the laws of their practice." _

_"But they aren't professionals. They are average people put in extraordinary circumstances."_

_"All the more reason why they should be trained and licensed. Has Stamford not taught us that?" An uncomfortable silence settled in between the two women. _

_"This is still insanity. Tracking people's very movements? Making sure they're properly compliant." _

_"It's not like this is all together new. S.H.I.E.L.D. already retains a database of individuals with powers."_

_"Much good it did Chan…"_

_"For the love of god Skye, a kid detonated the equivalent of a nuclear bomb in the middle of a suburban elementary school!" Simmons couldn't restrain her pent up anger. It was so logical, why wasn't Skye understanding the necessity of it. "Besides, it's law."_

_"Said the good German."_

_"Are you honestly comparing me to a Nazi sympathizer?"_

_Skye stood up violently from her seat (which she had magically been able to stay seated in during the whole altercation), causing the chair to tumble loudly and dramatically behind her. Fitz, May, and Coulson all peered in on the two, roused by the chair's noise. Ignoring the onlookers, she looked directly into Simmons' eyes, "Yes." _

_"Skye…" Simmons voice was quiet, barely a whisper, "This is not a 'coffee or tea' debate. This is a 'democracy or anarchy' debate. This is 'S.H.I.E.L.D. or Rising Tide.' What side do you think the Strategic Homeland Intervention: Environment and Logistics Division is going to be on?"_

Inured from her sense of feelings, Jemma sighted in on her rifle, the head of her next Hydra victim festooning her crosshairs, but like they say, 'cut off one head, two more appear.'


End file.
